


Bloody Ties

by mooseilicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i dont evn kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseilicious/pseuds/mooseilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a hospital has Adam worn down to the last straw. So when his clothes get covered in blood he’s ready to rip his hair out. Except he doesn’t and goes to clean his clothes like a normal human being. It just so happens that the man next to him sees how bloody red his clothes are and he knows the guy’s going to ask ‘what the hell?’ or something close to that at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This turned out a lot longer than I thought but oh well.  
> This was for a friend that wanted me to do the AU Prompt of: ‘I’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck’  
> Enjoy~~

There was a word for this. The way he felt while the noise of clothes clunk around in about all of the washer machines in the room. How dull but loud it seemed when the fake brightness of the artificial light buzzed along the machines. Then there was the occasional cough and sound of clothes being fold near or far away from him. Exhausted. That’s it. It’s already been 42 hours with nonstop shifts and three hours of sleep in between. Not enough rest to keep a person functioning properly. That much he demonstrated today when he accidently popped a donor’s blood bag. The evidence was all over his scrubs and was a dark flaky color on the green clothing.

Gross. Not really gross but he was way too tired and annoyed with everything to correct himself. If he knew that this was the luxurious life of being a nurse he would’ve decked it to another major when he was just entering college. Fuck staying in a cramped ass hospital with disease ridden people swarming all around him constantly. What good would it do for him to help others if he got sick? All he could do now was give a very long and drawn out sigh.

Adam stood in front of the opened washer machine as he took off his blood coated shirt, grumbling under his breath the whole time. Stupid blood. Stupid clothes. Stupid him for making a mistake like that. Stupid laundromat and how they don’t accept pennies. He was thinking of too many things to call stupid that he didn’t notice how the man beside him had stopped moving and was staring at him. By the time the clothes were kind of in the washer machine he noticed and just stared back with the same haggard and worn out look he had given everyone and everything else.

“What? Never seen blood before?” He asked in a sharp tone. It wasn’t intentional, but who could blame him when he was literally running on nothing. The man rose a brow and slowly started to put clothes into the neighboring washer machine. Business clothes. Fancy, but shouldn’t he be sending that off to a dry cleaners place?

“I have, but there’s a bit more blood on those clothes than normal.” The man said back in a nonchalant manner.

Posh. The complete opposite of him. Adam snorted and shoved the shirt into the washer machine before slamming it shut. “Yeah well, that’s what I get for taking back to back shifts.” This time he said it quieter but with the same rueful sound to his voice. “Shouldn’t you be putting those ties and stuff in a dry cleaner’s hand and not these dingy things?” He patted the top of the washer machine he had just stuffed coins into.

The man stopped moving and looked down at the tie he was holding. “Didn’t have time and the places aren’t open at this time of night.” To prove his point the man motioned towards the windows that showed the dark sky outside.

Either this guy ran out of work clothes to wear or he had just come back from frisking someone he wasn’t supposed to. With those looks he could see the latter happening very easily. Dark hair that made those grey blue eyes pop. Nice facial structure and he was sure anyone would lick that jawline up in an instant. Mouthwatering. Literally. While he was observing the man he started to drool a little bit, but he quickly wiped it up and turned the machine on so he could get his damn clothes clean. “So. You a business man or something?”

While Adam had been daydreaming the man had finished up putting his clothes into the washer and was already sitting down. “Head of a corporation. Are you a doctor?” The man’s eyes looked to the small window that was filling up with water.

“As if,” Adam sighed, sitting down next to the stranger with his head leaning back to rest against the wall. “Need to go back and get a masters or something to get that big. I’m just the regular joe that greets a patient and tells them not to be assholes and wait for the doc to show up.” He rolled his head over to stare at the guy again. “What’s your name mister C.E.O of a big fancy corp?”

The brunet nodded and listened along, but showed surprise and slight amusement at the title Adam had given him. “Michael. What about you doctor nurse?”

Doctor nurse? “Touche. Adam.” He would have offered a handshake but his hands liked where they were rested by his side. Silence settled in between him but when their mouths weren’t conversing their eyes did the talking. Kinda creepy but he was way too tired to care and the guy had his own weird reason.

Time passed and they made a bit more idle chatter but eventually their clothes were washed and dried. Adam left first but he made sure to tell the guy to never clean those expensive clothing here again. The man just gave an okay and bid him good bye and that was that.

Except it wasn’t. Not really. Fast forward the next week and Adam was back in the same routine as last week. Worn out and down to the last hair he had dragged his body to the laundromat to clean his yet again blood stained clothes. This time he saw a familiar face with the same clothes and a scowl was on his face in a second. “Mike. If you keep doing that it’ll crumple your stuff.”

The man only gave half of a smile and continued to put the ties and button up into the washer machine. “Only met twice and we’re on a nickname basis? If you keep coming back with blood on your clothes someone’s going to think you’re a murderer,” he retorted, opening the machine next to him for Adam.

“Yeah well, at least mine aren’t expensive and Mike is easier to say than Michael,” Adam grumbled as he went over to shove his clothes into the washer before turning it on. This time he got done first and instead of sitting down he leaned against the machine that started to rattle. The thought of how they had both give each other a look over- three look overs to be exact- was still running through his head. Those eyes and stupid coy smirk was what secretly got him through the sleepless days for the past week. He had a feeling he had an impact like that on Michael too.

They talked about their day and Adam ended up ranting about work more than Michael said the word “I”. Of course he apologized for his talk about how stupid the douchebag of a doctor was, but the brunet waved him off and encouraged him to get it all out of his system. So he did and by the time he was done their clothes were all washed and dried. It was time to part way again and they both left with a smile and he may or may not have dropped a wink before he got into his car.

Daydreams turned into fantasies really quick. Embarrassingly quick. Then again it wasn’t his fault. Anyone would be doing the same if they talked to a guy like Michael. Handsome, good mannered, finely sarcastic but without being an asshole, and smart. Perfect guy really. The next week was a blur to him by now. Patient after patient he attended to and time after time again he wished he could’ve gotten Michael’s number or the name of the place the man worked at. He wanted to see him again, and bad.

They say third time’s the charm and he was hoping that was the case. Adam went back to the laundromat on the same day as he had done previously and saw the same head of dark hair and pair of blue eyes. Relief eased off the fatigue he still carried with him. Instead of grumbling his way over to the man he took a different approach. Adam went over and propped himself a bit close to Michael as he leaned against the neighboring washer machine. “So.. You come here often? Even though I’ve told you at least a thousand times to not wash that jacket in this place. Do you even listen?” Well that turned sour really quick.

Michael stopped what he was doing and looked up at Adam with confliction in his eyes. Part confusion and part amusement. “I give it a 5. Started out really good, but poor execution. I had high expectations for a pick up line,” he tutted teasingly. “And if I listened to you before I wouldn’t get a chance to see you again now would I?”

He was about red to his ears at the response. Alright, so he was right. They both obviously digged each other and that made him feel like he had gotten years’ worth of sleep. “If you wanted to keep in touch all you had to do was ask, Mike,” Adam poked back, letting a wide grin spread across his face as he reached out to grab the brunet’s hand and scribble down his number with a pen.

After the numbers were written down Michael read it over once before chuckling softly. “What fun would that be? Thought I would test fate a bit and-“ He stopped as his eyes had dropped down to see the blood stain. Except it wasn’t blood. No, it was.. “Is that.. Cranberry juice or something?” Michael asked with squinted eyes.

“Well if I kept coming here with blood on my clothes I would look like a ‘murderer’ according to you. Plus, it’s less embarrassing to just dump juice on me than ruin another blood bag.” It was his turn to be smug and watch as the corners of Michael’s lips turn upwards. “And before you say anything else I will admit I may come off as a bit.. Desperate, but if I came in here with clean clothes I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to see you again.”

His clothes were shucked into the machine and they fell into their regular conversation except this time they both didn’t have that small tint of sadness when they departed after their clothes were dried. Not when he sent Michael a text and the man sent one back to him. Things could only get better from here on out with or without sleep.


End file.
